


Snow's Not The Only Thing Falling

by writetherest



Category: The Devil Wears Prada
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writetherest/pseuds/writetherest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Andy gently tried to lift Cassidy's arm, but the scream of pain, as well as the way Andy saw the skin bend back, were enough to stop her. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow's Not The Only Thing Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for kali_blue's prompt "Caroline and Cassidy are ice skating at Rockefeller Plaza. Cassidy sees Andy and decides to take one for team Priestly to get her mom and Andy together." at The Christmas Cracker Fic-A-Thon.

Over the years, thanks to various movies, commercials, television specials, and postcards - just to name a few things - the skating rink at Rockefeller Center had become known not only in New York but world wide as a symbol of Christmas almost as popular as the giant tree or Santa himself. People flocked from around the globe to visit the famous rink, watching the skaters, snapping pictures, hoping to catch a glimpse of Santa himself out on the ice. With Christmas music playing, children laughing, and a picture perfect backdrop, it seemed to be the perfect place to go to get into the spirit of the season.

Even native New Yorkers fell prey to its charms. And sometimes, they fell in other ways too.

Caroline and Cassidy Priestly were two such native New Yorkers who, despite being almost over inundated with images of the rink, felt a pull to it. So, with their mother at Runway and their nanny - although they despised the term - off visiting family for Christmas, the girls decided to take a trip to the rink and "get their skate on".

Three other New Yorkers, although not native born, had also decided to go to the rink on the brisk December day just three days before Christmas. Andy Sachs and her friends Lily and Doug had decided to play hooky from work and head to the rink after doing a bit of Christmas shopping. Although they were certainly no longer tourists in the city, this one 'touristy' attraction was something they knew they couldn't miss.

For nearly twenty minutes the five figures skated around the rink, oblivious to the other group just in front or behind them. It was only when Andy, who had been a rather accomplished skater in her youth, moved toward the middle and did a jump and spin that the Priestly girls became aware of her presence.

"Hey, isn't that Andy?" Cassidy's eyes went wide, taking in their mother's former assistant.

"Oh, wow, it is!" Caroline was equally surprised to see the brunette. When she looked over to her sister, she could see the gears turning in her head. "What?"

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just - " Cassidy continued around the rink, but her eyes stayed on Andy, laughing with her friends. "Mom hasn't been the same since she left."

"Since she left? Don't you mean since the divorce?"

"No, I mean since she left. Do you really think Mom started acting the way she has been this year because Stephen divorced her? Please. Like she cares." Cassidy shook her head. "No, it was something else that happened, right around that time. And the only other thing that happened was that Andy left in Paris."

"So what? You think Mom... what? Has the hots for Andy?"

Cassidy sighed. "I don't know. But she's been miserable this year and you know it. And I think it all has to do with Andy."

Caroline knew that her sister was already concocting a plan. "What are you thinking?"

"We'll never know unless we get them together again, right? I mean, we need to see how Mom reacts to Andy. And then we'll know."

"Yeah. And what if Mom does like her? I mean, _like_ like her?"

"What if she does?" Cassidy rolled her eyes. "If it makes Mom happy, why should I care if she's with a woman or not? And besides, anything's gotta be better than Stephen."

Caroline could see her sister's point. "Okay. But I still don't see how we're going to get them together. I mean, Mom made it pretty clear that she didn't want to see Andy again, and it's not like Andy's been banging down her door or anything."

Cassidy chewed on her lip as she turned over a few ideas in her head. She doubted that Andy would trust either of them enough to fall for a lie that they might tell - they'd been extra hard on her and she'd learned her lesson pretty quickly. And even though Mom loved them, it was crunch time at Runway, so they couldn't just drag her down to the rink. And even if they could, Andy would probably be gone by then. There had to be a way to get them together. But how?

Cassidy's thoughts were interrupted as she had to swerve out of the way to avoid a little girl who had fallen on the ice. She started to cry, more from the shock of the fall than anything, and the little girl's mother was instantly by her side, scooping her up to check for injuries.

Cassidy's eyes lit up and turned on her sister.

"Oh no." Caroline shook her head, already knowing what Cassidy was thinking. "This is your idea. If you want it to happen, you need to take one for the team. Don't look at me."

Cassidy sighed and her shoulders slumped for a moment before she steeled herself and straightened up.

"Okay. Fine. But we've gotta time it just right."

The girls started skating with a purpose, communicating through their twin connection, keeping their eyes on Andy. Just when it looked like she was about to exit the rink, Cassidy put the plan into motion.

Picking up speed, she flew toward the side of the rink, making sure that there was no one in her way that she could injure by accident. She waited until it was too late and then jammed her toe pick into the ice, but even she was surprised at just how fast she was going. Ice flew up, the wall came hurtling forward, and in a last second move of panic, Cassidy tossed her arms up to try and break her fall.

Something broke alright.

The sickening snap made Caroline's stomach roll, but her sister's shout of agony spurred her into action.

She sped off toward Andy, calling in a near panic for her. "Andy! Andy!"

Andy turned at the sound of her name being called and was surprised to see the blur of red skating towards her. "Caroline?"

Later, Caroline would wonder how it was that Andy had known which twin she was, especially at the speed she was coming at her. But in that moment, she didn't care. She grabbed Andy's arms and held on tightly. "Andy, Cassidy just fell and I think she's hurt. Badly!"

Andy looked around the rink. "Where's your mother? Or Cara?"

"They're not here. We came on our own. You have to help, Andy. Please." Tears were starting to form in the young girl's eyes.

"Okay, Caroline. Okay. Let's go."

Caroline took off towards where Cassidy was still laying in a crumpled heap, people surrounding her. She was white as a ghost, and clutching her left arm while sobbing rather hysterically. "A-Andy. A-A-Andy."

"I'm right here, Cassidy." Andy assured, kneeling down beside her while Doug and Lily tried to move people back a bit. "Let me see it, honey."

Andy gently tried to lift Cassidy's arm, but the scream of pain, as well as the way Andy saw the skin bend back, were enough to stop her.

"Jesus." She heard Lily hiss out from behind her.

"We've gotta get her to a hospital. Doug, can you -?"

Doug nodded as he reached down and carefully picked the redhead up in his arms, doing his best to avoid jostling her arm while still staying standing on his skates. She still sobbed and whimpered pitifully, but there were no more screams of pain.

As Doug carefully skated toward the exit with Cassidy in his arms, a woman from the rink came skating over, reminding them about the waiver they'd signed and how the rink was not at fault and couldn't be sued. Andy, who was watching Doug like a hawk and trying to guide a visibly shaken Caroline off the rink, saw red.

"No one is going to sue you. But, if you don't get out of our way and let us get Cassidy _Priestly_ " Andy enjoyed the look of panic that flitted over the obnoxious woman's face when she heard Cassidy's last name, "to a hospital, you'll have much worse things to worry about."

Andy and Lily quickly ditched their skates and began helping to get the skates off Doug and the twins. Cassidy was still crying miserably and Andy felt it like a stab in the heart each time. Damn it, why had she gotten sucked back in to this world?

"Get us a taxi," Andy hissed at the woman from the rink who quickly scurried away. She was back less than a minute later, explaining that one of the center cars would take them. Andy didn't even acknowledge the obvious attempt to suck up, just gathered the group and headed for the car.  
Once everyone was in the car and Andy had given directions to take them to New York Presbyterian where the New York Orthopedic Trauma Service was located, Andy pulled out her phone with shaking hands. She dialed Miranda's private number from memory and was unsurprised when it went to voicemail.

Trying to stay calm, Andy left a message. "Miranda, it's Andrea. Don't delete this message! Just listen. Cassidy is hurt - a broken arm. I'm with her, taking her to Presbyterian. You need to come there right away."

After hanging up, she quickly dialed Emily's cell. "Em! I need to speak to Miranda right now."

"Andrea? Have you lost your bloody mind?" Emily gasped.

"Emily, listen to me. I need to talk to Miranda right now. It's about Cassidy. She's hurt. I'm taking her to the hospital. Miranda needs to know and unless you want to tell her -"

"Bollocks." Emily gasped. "Andrea, she's not here. She's at a preview for James' new line."

"Is Nigel with her?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Okay. I'll call Nigel. Hopefully he'll answer for me. If I don't get a hold of her, Em -"

"I'll take care of it," Emily assured, although it sounded like she dreaded the idea.

Andy couldn't blame her.

"We're going to Presbyterian. Try to get her here. I don't know if they'll let me back with her -" At this, Cassidy let out another loud sob that even Emily could hear through the phone, "and Em, I need you to call ahead and let the hospital know we're coming. I want her at the Orthopedic Trauma Service. It looks bad."

Emily was already looking up the number. "It'll be taken care of."

"Thanks, Em."

"Good luck," Emily whispered and Andy nodded her acknowledgement before hanging up and dialing Nigel.

When she got his voicemail too, she let out a curse that Cassidy wished she could let out too.

"Nigel, it's Andy. I'm with Cassidy on the way to the hospital. She broke her arm and I can't get ahold of Miranda. Nigel, she needs to get to Presbyterian as soon as possible. Please pass this message on."

When she finished the message, the car pulled up in front of the Emergency Room entrance to Presbyterian. Doug climbed out of the car carefully, still cradling Cassidy. A nurse bustled out of the hospital with a wheelchair. Doug placed her gently down on the wheelchair and she continued to sob.

"Okay, sweetie, hang on," Andy whispered to her.

"We need to get her to X-ray," the nurse told them as they moved through the doors of the hospital, "are you family?"

"No, I, um, I'm not." Andy replied.

"Then I'm sorry, but you can't come back with her. Only family."

Cassidy sobbed harder. "NO! I want Andy. Andy, please. Please."

"I'm sorry, but unless you're family -" the nurse started again.

"Listen to me," Andy ground out, "this little girl is scared and right now, I'm the closest thing to family that she has besides her twin sister, who you can see, is also scared and not able to go back with her. So I suggest that you let me go back with her, so that there is an adult with whom she is comfortable there with her. If you don't, her mother, Miranda Priestly, is not going to be happy."

"Regardless of Ms. Priestly's status -"

"Ms. Priestly," Andy bit back, "is not going to sue you for allowing me back with her daughter. She may sue me, but certainly not you. But if you compromise her daughter's health because you don't allow someone who knows her back there to make decisions for her, then she will sue your ass so fast, your head will spin."

At Cassidy's continued sobs, the nurse finally gave way and nodded. "Fine. But you're the only one."

Andy turned to look at Caroline, Lily, and Doug.

"Go." Lily told her.

"We'll stay with her." Doug assured.

Andy nodded her thanks and then followed the nurse and Cassidy down the hallway.

**

Cassidy was really beginning to rethink her whole plan.

She had made it through the x-rays, although they'd had to move her arm and it had hurt worse than anything she'd ever felt before, and the doctor had finally given her some pain medicine, but she still felt the hurt all over. And on top of the pain, she was realizing all the ways in her plan was flawed.

Number one, she had broken - and we were talking completely broken; as in snapped in half broken - her _left_ arm. Which meant that not only did she have to have surgery and probably get pins put into her arm, plus wear a gigantic plaster cast that covered her whole arm, she also wouldn't be able to go skiing or ice skating (although at the moment she didn't mind that one much) at all this winter. Spring soccer was also iffy, which was worse than the winter activities because she'd just convinced Mom to let her play.

But of course, she'd still be fine for school because she'd broken her left arm and not her right. All that pain, and no reward at all. Unless of course her plan worked, but at the moment, she really didn't care.

She just wanted her arm to be fixed and to be able to sleep and not feel the pain.

She did have to say that Andy had been really great, and that that part of the plan - Andy taking care of her - had worked out perfectly. She had been by her side, demanding the best possible care for Cassidy at all times. From fighting with the lady at the rink to taking on the nurse that had met them at the door to demanding that the best doctor be paged to come in and look at her x-rays and perform the surgery - sounding so much like her mother that Cassidy had felt reassured about her plan - Andy had been amazing.

Even now, she was still sitting with her, carefully running her fingers through Cassidy's hair in a way that took some of the pain away and made her eyes droop just a bit, humming softly.

"How much longer, Andy?" she nearly begged.

"Your mom should be here soon, kiddo." Andy assured, although she wasn't sure if Miranda had gotten her messages at all, because she'd had to turn her phone off when she came into the ER.

As though she'd been summoned by Andy's words, the door to the private room Cassidy and Andy were waiting in banged open and Miranda burst in.

"Cassidy!" Miranda nearly flew to Cassidy's side, completely ignoring Andy.

"Hi, Mom." Cassidy tried to smile, but it came out like a grimace instead.

"What happened, baby?" Miranda's use of the endearment warmed Cassidy and Andy both.

"Caroline and I went skating at the Rockefeller rink and I fell. Andy was there and she brought me here."

"Why on earth were you there? Why didn't you tell me you two were going there?" Again, Miranda didn't acknowledge Andy at all.

"Sorry, Mom."

Before any more could be said, the doctor came in, holding Cassidy's chart. "Ah, Ms. Priestly, you're here. Now we can discuss Cassidy's surgery."

"Surgery?"

The doctor began to explain the details of Cassidy's injury and needed surgery to Miranda. Miranda looked skeptical about whether the doctor was good enough to operate on her daughter and he had to laugh.

"I assure you, I'm the top orthopedic surgeon in this hospital, as Ms. Sachs can tell you, since she demanded that I come in and be the doctor on Cassidy's case."

Finally, Miranda looked over at Andrea, but the look on her face was unreadable.

"We need to get Cassidy into surgery as soon as possible. The forms are nearly filled out, we just need a few more pieces of information and your approval to perform the surgery."

Miranda raised her eyebrows at this and the doctor presented the chart, filled out in what she knew to be Andrea's neat script. All of the information that Andrea had filled in was detailed and correct. Miranda quickly filled in the rest, including her signature of approval for the surgery.

"Alright, the OR is prepped and ready. Let's get you to surgery, Cassidy."

Cassidy looked up at her mother and Andy. "Will you come with me?"

"Only one person can come with you, and they'll have to wait outside of the OR, but they'll be there when you wake up."

"What about Andy?" Cassidy asked.

"I'll stay with Caroline, so that your mom can be with you. Okay?"

Both Cassidy and Miranda looked surprised, but pleased, at that.

**

Andy found Doug, Lily, and Caroline in one of the waiting rooms by the ER.

"How is she?" They all seemed to ask at once.

"Well, she managed to snap her bones completely in half, so they're going to have to do surgery and put some pins in, and of course she's in a lot of pain. But she's a trooper; she’s holding up exceptionally well. Miranda just signed the forms, so they're taking her to surgery now. The doctor didn't think it should take more than two hours.” Andy paused to draw breath. “Miranda's waiting with Cassidy, so Caroline, looks like you're stuck with me." She tried to smile reassuringly at the girl. "Doug, Lily, you guys are free to go. I'm sorry about all this."

She knew that she had probably managed to screw up the friendship that they'd managed to get back on track over the course of the year by dropping everything for Miranda's kids today, and she regretted that. But she also knew that if she had it to do over again, she'd do it all the same way.

"Actually," Doug smiled at her, "Lils and I were talking with Caro about a dinner run. I'm sure you're hungry too. So if you're here to hang with Caro, we'll go grab us some grub."

Andy looked at her friends and thought she might cry. "Really?"

"Really." Lily smiled.

"You're not mad? About me dropping everything for Miranda and all?"

Lily fielded that question, as she'd been the one to give Andy the roughest time about Miranda besides Nate. "Girl, I didn't get it back then. I can't say that I really get it now either but... I get it more than I did then. And it's for her kids. I'm not a total monster. Besides, I saw the look on her face when she came in here. She may still be a gigantic bitch," Lily glanced at Caroline after the words were out of her mouth, feeling slightly guilty, "but she obviously loves her kids. So... maybe I misjudged her. And maybe I misjudged you, too."

Andy hugged Lily tightly and then pulled Doug into a squeeze as well.

"Besides," Doug grinned, "now maybe you'll be able to do something about that crush of yours."

"Doug!" Andy hissed and Caroline had to work her hardest to not grin like an idiot. Andy liked Mom. Maybe Cassidy's plan hadn't been so crazy after all.

**

Just over two hours later, Miranda entered the waiting room to find Lily and Doug still snacking on food and Caroline sound asleep, her head in Andy's lap.

"Miranda," Andy whispered, doing her best not to wake the sleeping redhead. "How is she?"

"She made it through the surgery without complication. They set her arm and have her in a plaster cast. There are pins holding it in place, but they are small enough that they can stay and should not cause her any trouble in the future. She's being transferred to a permanent room for the night."

"I'm glad." Andy smiled. "You look like you could use something to eat. Doug and Lily picked up dinner. It's not Smith and Wollensky's, but it should still be hot, and I'm sure you haven't eaten much of anything all day."

Miranda didn't acknowledge the truth in Andy's words, or the feeling she got when she realized how well the girl still knew her.

"I need to make some phone calls and -"

Andy shook her head. "Miranda, everything is taken care of."

"James will need to -"

"I called James and informed him of what happened. He thinks it's best if you keep the girls for the entire holiday, but he's planning on coming up tomorrow after work to check on Cassidy and bring their presents. I booked a room at the Plaza, in case you thought having him at the townhouse would be too much. Emily dropped off The Book as well as a bag of toiletries, pajamas, and clothing for tomorrow for you about half an hour ago. I also had her bring things for Caroline, although if you'd sooner she stay at the townhouse, I can take her back and stay with her for the night since Cara is off. Nigel finished things up at the preview and is taking care of the run through tomorrow. All your other meetings have been pushed back until after the holiday. There's still the Christmas Party tomorrow night, but I've already had Irv informed that your family comes first, and he didn't dare say anything against that. So you see? Everything is taken care of. Now will you please sit down and eat something?"

Miranda could do nothing but blink at the woman in front of her. How was it possible that in two hours, Andrea had managed to take care of every need Miranda had at that moment? How was it that the girl who had walked away so easily in Paris, had walked back into her life just as easily, picking up right where she had left off?

Miranda wanted to thank Andrea, but found that she couldn't make the words come out of her mouth. She was still too overwhelmed.

"Your dinner, madame." Doug said from behind her, holding up a take out container.

Any other time, she would've lashed out at him for his cheeky behavior, but she merely took the container from him and began eating. Andrea was right, it wasn't Smith and Wollensky's, but the food still tasted delicious, probably because she hadn't eaten all day.

Miranda was just finishing up when the doctor arrived to tell them that Cassidy was settled in her new room and sleeping soundly. Miranda thanked him, then turned to look at Caroline, still asleep on Andy's lap.

In an uncharacteristic moment, Miranda spoke to Andy softly. "You've already done so much tonight, Andrea..."

Andy shook her head. "Miranda, it's fine. I'll take Caroline back to the townhouse, as long as you don't mind me sleeping in the guest room."

"Of course not." Miranda replied quickly. No one reacted on the outside, but everyone's brain started buzzing with her pronouncement.

"Dougie, can you carry Caroline for me?"

Doug smirked. "I'm an equal opportunity carrier. Of course."

He lifted the sleeping girl off Andy's lap and she barely stirred.

"I'll hail us a cab," Lily said but Miranda shook her head.

"Roy will drive you to the townhouse and then he will take your friends wherever they need to go this evening, Andrea."

"Miranda -"

"That's all." Miranda pronounced and Andy felt the familiar shiver that came with those words.

"Ok."

"We'll go get her settled," Lily smiled as she and Doug started out of the hospital.

"I'll bring Caroline back in the morning so that I can see Cassidy quickly and then I'll be out of your hair." Andy smiled as she turned to go.

Miranda gripped her arm to stop her. "Andrea, I - I don't know -"

"Miranda, it's okay."

"When I think about what could've happened if you hadn't been at the rink today..."

Andy slid her arm from Miranda's grasp and gave her hand a soft squeeze before letting go. "It's been a long and frightening day for you, Miranda, I'm sure. But Cassidy is fine and she would've been fine regardless."

"No. If you hadn't been there, who knows how long it would've taken those incompetent fools at the rink to get her help. And they certainly wouldn't have known which hospital to take her to and which doctor to get to assure her the best care. They wouldn't have stayed with her and had people with Caroline until I could get here. And it could've taken hours and hours for them to get hold of me. But you - you did everything so effortlessly, as you always did. And I have to thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Andy said simply, smiling softly at the words of praise.

"It's not your job anymore." She pointed out

"No, it's not. And as much as I regret the way I left, I don't regret leaving. Because I needed to, for me. But Miranda, helping you and your children, that will always be a priority for me. Even if it's not my job. Now go, be with Cassidy. I will see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." Miranda repeated and watched her go.

**

When Cassidy woke up the next morning, she felt groggy from the anesthesia and the pain meds, but the pain wasn't there anymore. It was replaced by a heavy feeling on her arm, which she soon realized was the plaster cast.

She had to blink a few times, and even once her eyes had adjusted to the light, her head still felt fuzzy. So it took her a few minutes to realize that what she was seeing was real, and not just a dream or medicine induced hallucination.

Andy really was sitting on the small couch next to her mother, both of them drinking coffee from Starbucks and looking over the paper, while Caroline sat eating a muffin and reading a book on the chair. They looked so... normal sitting there that Cassidy almost couldn't believe it.

"Well hey there, Sleeping Beauty. How's the arm?" Andy was the first to notice she was awake.

"Better, I guess." She croaked out and glanced at Caroline while Mom fussed about with getting her water to drink.

Caroline gave her a wink and Cassidy started to smile really big. It was probably the pain meds.

"And what are you so happy about?" Miranda asked, but it was in a teasing sort of manner that made Cassidy smile even bigger.

"Just glad you're all here." She replied.

Miranda looked back at Andrea, still sitting on the couch and sipping her coffee and smiled just a little bigger too. "So am I."

**

Cassidy knew she had the coolest signed cast of anyone who had broken their arm ever. For one thing, it had her Mom's signature on it, with little hearts and smiley faces drawn around it by Mom, which made her wonder how much she could sell the cast for on eBay when it finally came off.

For another, it had Andy's signature, right below Mom's, with the message "next year, we'll take a carriage ride to get into the spirit", which made Cassidy smile every time she saw it.

But best of all it had Caroline's message written in green Sharpie "way to take one for the team". And on Christmas Eve, when the skating rink came on the screen as they all watched Miracle On 34th Street, Cassidy added her own message in red, while Mom and Andy were too busy under the mistletoe to notice.

Mission accomplished.  



End file.
